


The Cabin

by teej_318



Series: Christmas/Winter themed One-shots [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fluff, Good Cook Eddie Kaspbrak, Log Cabin, M/M, Prepared Eddie Kaspbrak, Reddie Centric, Snowed In, The rest of the Losers and Georgie just cameo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: Eddie and Richie decide to go skiing during the first weekend of their Christmas break. When they get to the log cabin where they'll be staying when not skiing, a winter storms appears to be brewing in the distance. Luckily, Eddie came prepared for such a scenario.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Christmas/Winter themed One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whatilikeaboutyou100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatilikeaboutyou100/gifts).



Richie drove his truck down the path that led to the log cabin. Eddie was staring out of his window at the scenery, taking everything in. The two had decided to go skiing during the first weekend of their Christmas break and they were staying in a log cabin alongside the mountain where they would be skiing. It was late afternoon and the sun would soon be setting. Eddie was privately relieved that they found the cabin before there was no daylight; he didn't fancy Richie driving around aimlessly in the dark looking for the cabin. 

"Well, we're here, Eds!" Richie exclaimed happily when he brought the truck to a stop and turned it off. He sighed with relief as he took off his seatbelt and got his first proper look at the cabin. "This looks cozy, doesn't it?"

"It had better be heated in there or I swear to god I will make you turn us around and go back home, Richie," Eddie snapped with no bite to his tone. Richie turned to look at him and saw Eddie grinning at him. 

"Well, let's go inside and see," Richie said. "But first we'll have to empty out of the back of the truck with all that shit you brought with us."

Richie opened his door and stepped out, stretching his body for a few seconds before he went around the back of the tailgate and opened it. Eddie was standing next to the truck, waiting to be passed one of the bags he had packed.

"Geez, Eddie Spaghetti, I didn't realize we were going away for a month," Richie said as he handed Eddie a bag and carried two with him. 

"You'll thank me if the power goes out and we don't freeze to death in there, Richie," Eddie retorted. "Besides, even if the power stays on the whole weekend, we'll still be cold from all that skiing."

"If you say so, Eds," Richie said as he walked to the front door of the cabin, pulling out the key that he had gotten when they checked into the park. The key slid easily into the door and Richie opened the door.

The cabin was fully furnished and looked rather stereotypical. There was a deer head mounted on a wall, a fur rug on the ground that led toward the kitchen and a large fireplace in the living room. Richie carried the two bags toward the bedroom he and Eddie would be sharing. It contained a king-sized bed for them to sleep on, meaning they'd have plenty of room. Eddie followed Richie into the room, looking impressed with all of the amenities. 

"Wow, this place seems to have everything," Eddie observed. "I'm kinda glad you talked me into coming here."

Richie smirked.

"Why, Eddie, is that a genuine compliment from you?" Richie asked in a teasing tone. "Be still, my beating heart."

Eddie rolled his eyes as he plopped down on the bed to test it for comfort.

"Listen, Eds, I'll take care of everything else. You just stay in here and relax, okay?"

"Are you sure, Rich? I don't mind helping."

"Nah, it's all good. I know you don't like going in and out of the cold like that, so you just stay in here and get warm. And maybe get started on making your famous Eddie Chili!"

Eddie's eyes lit up.

"I was hoping you'd say that! I'm starved! I'll just get everything ready in the kitchen while you carry everything else inside!"

Eddie dived to the ground and opened one of the bags Richie had brought in with him. It had several cooking utensils and ingredients for making chili inside of it. Richie smiled as he walked out of the bedroom and back outside. He spent the next few minutes carrying in the rest of (mostly) Eddie's bags and he carried in his duffel bag last. On his last trip, Richie made sure the doors to his truck were locked before he walked back toward the cabin. 

Richie turned around when he reached the front door and pulled out his phone, admiring the view. He held it up and snapped a quick photo of the scenery. When he looked at the photo afterward, he frowned as he saw dark clouds forming in the sky. He looked up toward the sky and saw the darkened clouds. They seemed to be coming closer toward the mountain. Now that Richie wasn't carrying things, he could feel the wind picking up slightly and he shivered before he entered the cabin, shutting the door behind him and be relieved he was out of the cold air. 

Richie walked toward the kitchen, where Eddie was busying himself with preparing their dinner of chili. Eddie looked up when he heard Richie move on one of the dining chairs so he could sit down.

"Everything inside?" Eddie asked cheerfully.

"Sure thing, Eds. Our baggage for a small country is in the cabin. But it's probably a good thing you packed so much."

"Why do you say that?" Eddie asked as he turned on the stove. 

"It looks like a storm is brewing up out there. There are some dark clouds in the distance and the wind was starting to pick up out there."

"Oh boy," said Eddie, not looking up from the stove, where he was starting to put all of the ingredients into a pan. "Well, it's a good thing the fireplace is gas and not electric. In case the power goes out, we'll be able to stay warm with the fireplace. Maybe you should get a fire going just in case."

"Yeah, good idea, Spaghetti," Richie said, standing up from the dining table and walking over to Eddie. He lightly ruffled Eddie's hair and Eddie shoved Richie away with his body, grinning slightly. 

While Richie busied himself in the living room to get a fire going, Eddie continued preparations for the chili. It took about an hour for the chili to cook fully. Once it was ready, Richie returned to the kitchen, smiling triumphantly.

"Well, Eds, we've got a nice fire going and it should definitely keep us warm tonight!" Richie said happily.

"Good and the chili is ready, so we can eat it!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Thank god, I'm starving!" Richie said, going to reach for a bowl when Eddie smacked him.

"Wash your hands first!" Eddie chastised.

Richie whined but obliged Eddie. Once Richie's hands were clean and dried, Eddie handed him a bowl that was already full of chili. It instantly warmed Richie's hands up and he carried it over to the dining table. Eddie mimicked him and the two of them sat next to each other at the table. They both gave the chili a few moments to cool down before they took their first bite.

"Oh my goodness, Eddie, that hits the spot," Richie said happily.

"Glad you like it, Richie," Eddie replied with a smile. "This stuff is the best for staying warm. And I've made enough to last us the whole weekend. Assuming you don't decide to go back for third and fourth helpings."

"Hey!" Richie said while Eddie howled with laughter. "Not my fault your chili is so delicious!"

The two of them ate in a comfortable silence after that. Once their bowls were empty, Richie went out his way to collect his and Eddie's and bring them over to the sink to rinse them out before putting them into the dishwasher while Eddie put away the rest of the chili into a container in the fridge. Once everything was put away, the two boys walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"We should FaceTime the others," Richie said. "See what they're up to."

"Good idea," Eddie said, whipping out his phone and making sure it was good and charged before he clicked the FaceTime icon and clicked on Bev's name. 

The phone rang a few times before Bev answered the call. She and the other Losers seemed to be at her house, gathered in the living room together. 

"Hey guys, they're calling!" Bev called behind her. The rest of the Losers scrambled to stand up and look at Richie and Eddie. "So, I see you Losers didn't get lost, did you?"

"I call bullshit!" Stan said. "I know for a fact Richie got lost at least once!"

"Stan the Man, you slay me with your unkind words!" Richie said, mimicking getting stabbed in the chest.

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we got here okay," he said. "We just had dinner."

"Did you guys have your infamous chili?" asked Ben.

Richie and Eddie nodded.

"Save me some please!" Georgie begged, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, we'll definitely try to, Georgie, as long as Richie doesn't eat it all!" said Eddie, laughing.

"How's the weather out there?" asked Mike.

"Yeah are you gah-gah-guys freezing your as-as-asses off?" asked Bill.

"Not yet," said Eddie. "The cabin is well heated and it's got a gas fireplace. Which is lucky, cause Richie said he saw a storm brewing outside when he finished carrying everything in."

"Well, you guys be careful if the power does go off, okay?" said Bev, the concern evident in her tone. 

As if on cue, the lights in the cabin suddenly went off. Richie and Eddie both yelped in shock as the only light source in the cabin now came from the fireplace and from Eddie's phone.

"I guess now you get to see how prepared Eddie was for this," Stan said in an amused voice, which made everyone laugh.

"Yeah, we'd better get off this call and save my phone's battery, even if it is pretty full," said Eddie. "I'll let you guys know if the power comes back on. We'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Stay safe and warm, guys," Bev said. The rest of the Losers nodded and waved at them.

"See you guys," said Eddie before he ended the call and shut his phone off. He turned to Richie, who had remained silent ever since the power went out. His face softened when he saw Richie. "Hey, it's okay, Rich. We came prepared for this. I've got plenty of things to keep us warm, okay?"

Richie nodded and stood up as Eddie did. They walked into the bedroom, Richie using the flash on his phone as a flashlight until they reached the bedroom and Eddie pulled a flashlight out of one of his bags and turned on the light. 

"We've got thermal clothing and a couple of big blankets to stay warm," Eddie explained. "And I packed a bunch of candles for us to use, too. And there are extra batteries and flashlights, too."

"I'm glad you thought of this, Eds," Richie said. "We'd be screwed otherwise."

"Let's just get changed and we'll go back by the fire so we're not cold," Eddie said.

The boys changed into their pajamas, putting on long underwear first and the wool socks Eddie had packed. They also put on some gloves. Once they were dressed warmly, they walked back to the living room, Richie carrying the blankets while Eddie carried the flashlights, candles and the lighter. 

Back in the living room, Eddie set the candles down on the coffee table and lit them. The fire was still going strong and kept the room heated. Once the candles were lit, Eddie and Richie sat down on the couch and Richie spread the blankets over them. They snuggled underneath the blankets, both of them scooting close to each other without realizing it. Soon, they were comfortably in place on the couch.

"Sorry, Eds," Richie said after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

Eddie frowned at Richie.

"For what?"

"For convincing you to come out here on a weekend when there's a freaking snowstorm," Richie said, not meeting Eddie's eyes. 

Eddie's face softened and reached out under the blanket and grabbed Richie's hand and laced their fingers together. 

"Richie, this was always a possibility, no matter when we came out here," Eddie said. "You don't have to apologize for something you couldn't control. Besides, we came prepared, didn't we?"

"You did," Richie said. "I could've done more to prepare for this to happen."

"Richie, stop," Eddie insisted, squeezing Richie's hand. "We're safe and we're not going to freeze. We're going to be okay. I promise."

Richie nodded and finally looked at Eddie.

"I'm really glad you came with me, Eds."

"So am I," Eddie said. "There's no one else I'd willingly experience a power outage during a winter storm with."

"Aw, shucks, Eds," Richie said.

"Don't let that go to your head," Eddie said with no bite before he scooted closer to Richie and rested his head on Richie's shoulder. Richie hesitated before he rested his head on top of Eddie's and the two of them stared into the fire.

Just before falling asleep, Eddie lifted his head and gave Richie a kiss on the cheek. Richie blushed and turned to give Eddie a kiss on the forehead. Eddie then lay his head back on Richie's shoulder and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly. Richie stayed awake for a little while longer, staring into the flames and feeling his heart swell at being so close to Eddie. 

"Goodnight, Spaghetti," Richie said tiredly when he closed his eyes. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Rich," Eddie mumbled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this fluffy little one-shot. Thanks to whatilikeaboutyou100 for requesting it.
> 
> I've got a handful of requests left to do and I'll probably write at least one Byeler/Reddie/Freebat one-shot of my own creation, as well as the crossover between all three ships that was requested. Stay tuned for more!
> 
> Come yell at/follow me on Tumblr: [@wackywriterwhowriteswhenever](http://wackywriterwhowriteswhenever.tumblr.com)
> 
> You can also follow me [on Twitter](http://twitter.com/_tj_rigg) but just know that I'm super political on there, so don't follow me if you don't like politics.


End file.
